


Silhouettes

by JokerofDeath



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: #BuzzfeedUnsolvedSecretSanta2019, #Morax the demon is a little shit, #bfusecretsanta2019, Even if it Takes a While, Gen, Shane Madej possessed by a demon, Shane is trying his bestTM, Will update tags as story progresses, and a few tears, and i swear it will be updated, background characters used for plot purposes, but i made it with love, i'm sorry you're getting the work of a stressed out college student, this fic will not be abandoned like my will to live was back in 2010
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerofDeath/pseuds/JokerofDeath
Summary: College parties can have some serious repercussions, and for Shane Madej, the consequences ended up leaving him sharing his body with an unwanted entity.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Shane Madej & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was written/is being written for petty.pumkin on Instagram for the Buzzfeed Unsolved Secret Santa Exchange 2019. I hope you enjoy what i have so far, and i'm really sorry i dont have more to offer, writing this was one of the few things that brought me joy during the many midterms and projects this semester. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed working on it, and again i apologize for not having more.

Shane Alexander Madej was, by all accounts, a giant. A friendly, 6 foot 4 giant. That being said, he had never felt smaller in his life. Sure, graduating college and walking across the big ol’ stage to receive the diploma he had worked his ass off for was nerve-wracking in its own right, but it did not compare to the anxiety that the person conducting his interview induced. So maybe the 5 foot 7 guy in a funky little suit looked like he couldn’t hurt a fly, but Shane really wanted this job. He really wanted it because he needs the job desperately. 

The man was shuffling his papers, Shane’s resume and accomplishments and the entirety of his  _ hope _ was in black ink in job application worthy size and font. 

“Well, Mr. Madej, let me be the first to welcome you to your new job at Buzzfeed,” he said, and Shane was able to breathe properly again since he first entered the office. 

He’s in,  _ he got the job. _

Everything was going perfectly.

\-------------------------------

Everything was going terribly. 

The stabbing pressure at the back of his eyes and soreness of his body gave him the worst wake up call since his freshman year of college. How long ago was that? It couldn’t have been too long ago. His head laid in his arms, he was sitting perilously on a stool at the bar where he had been celebrating the completion of his first video with a few coworkers. Coworkers who apparently were no slackers when it came to drinking the adult version of water and apple juice. It reminded Shane of every single frat party he had been dragged to during college, headache and low tolerance included. On the bright side, this particular outing did not include the subsequent acquiring of an imaginary friend. 

**_Oh, you know you love me_ ** , an aggravatingly familiar voice drawled. Shane did his best to not bash his head against the countertop. There was a barista wiping it down at the other end and was giving him the stink eye, no doubt assuming he would toss his cookies. 

**_Hey now, no need for such violent displays of affection darling, you know that you can’t handle your Jack and coke_ ** , the voice snickered.

_ I could if you didn’t mess with me so often _ , Shane snarked back, hoping for his own sake that he thought it with his inside the brain voice and not his inside the building voice. He learned that it attracted the wrong type of attention the hard way during one particularly tough week of midterms. It was pure luck that his little comment was chalked up to stress, lack of sleep, and overall disaster inducing ability of college testing. He would be forever thankful that college was weird, and that Ethan Goldberger knocked over the prized snow globe collection located in Professor Ivan’s office next door. 

Shane madej was a 6 foot 4, friendly new hire at Buzzfeed, who happened to be sharing his body (unwillingly, may he add,) with a demon.

\-------------------------------

It’s not that he wanted to go to the frat party. Quite frankly, he wanted to stay in his dorm, in his nice, comfortable bed and just  _ sleep _ . That being said, Christian Duncan, his roommate, decided that no self respecting college student should stay in on a Friday night. Shane was dragged out of bed, thrown into the shower, and forcibly put in ‘acceptable going out clothes’. He couldn’t even wear his comfortable jeans and t-shirt. That was it, Christian Duncan was officially on his shit list, and he could fuck off. 

The frat party was in one of the housing complexes on the  _ complete other side of campus _ . That was 20 minutes of a leisure walk to classes, with Shane’s long legs. In whose mind was it worth walking so far to get some cheap beer and be crammed in a small house with dozens of others while loud and obnoxious music played in the background. It wasn’t. Shane gave his roommate a long suffering look, but Christian was too busy paying attention to his giggly girlfriend, who by the way, looked she pre-gamed for the pre-game. 

“Christian, where exactly is the party?” Shane asked, reminding himself to make his strides shorter so his companions could keep up. Christian stared off into space for a few seconds before replying with “Somewhere in Treehousing **_”_ ** **.** Shane blinked, and did his best to not let out an irritated sigh. Treehousing was aptly named after the 7 residence halls with tree names, each one having a degree of craziness to it. In other words, it was one of the  _ worst _ places to get parties started, mostly because there was next to no campus security crawling through the place. Legend has it that every 4 years there’s an attempt at weird shenanigans. Shenanigans like starting a 20 person orgy and getting busted by the campus police because of a noise complaint. The last four year cycle resulted in the takedown of a sizeable shed that had quite a bit of mary jane attempting to live it’s best life. The aspiring gardeners were all found and asked to leave the school, and despite it being a small operation conducted by close friends, none of them had snitched,  _ or so they claimed _ . No one could ever pinpoint which rez-hall was going down with the crazy fever.

College is wild, Shane thought, exasperated at the kissy noises the couple was making. If they stopped at anytime to make out on the way to the party, Shane swore he would go home. He has long legs, he would use them in an  _ extremely  _ efficient way. The side walk began to become dirt road, riddled with holes and the occasional tree branch. It was a cool night, his black jeans dragged a bit at the heel of his shoes, (his height made clothes shopping a pain in the ass) as he caught the first glimpse of the bright yellow porch lights, the sounds of music spilling onto the street. Shane really wondered how these rez-halls didn’t have the campus police on their ass already, it was well past quiet hours. Christian and his girl of the week were already half-way through the door, stereotypical red cups in their hands. Shane blinked, staring dumbly at the door and the many college students that were milling around. He could go home, just turn around and get back to the dorm, and resume his regularly scheduled plans. He could claim he was there for a while, they would be intoxicated enough that they wouldn’t remember him there. 

People tend to remember seeing a person as tall himself, however, and would probably rat him out when Christian’s social butterfly tendencies reared their ugly head to get information. Shane sighed, and resigned himself to going into the party, finding some hopefully not tampered with juice or pop, and sitting around in a corner. The music choices weren’t too bad at the moment. The minute he saw someone making out in front of him, or was somehow lured into conversation, he was leaving. Shane squared his shoulders and walked through the off-white door, leaning down a bit as he did so. 

“Madej!” A voice startled him out of his one-track minded plan, forcing him to look around until he saw who recognized him. It wasn’t like he was the most social person. The person happened to be Patricia Greene, a girl in his math class. A girl that stared at him too much for him to be comfortable with being left alone with her. Shane seriously debated if quickly backtracking out the door would make him seem like a looney tunes character, when he was pulled along to the otherside of the room by Patricia. He saw some of the guys look at him with sympathy, great, a crazy chick who already had a sort of reputation by the second month of school. Certainly that was something good.

She was dragging him towards a group of other people, who seemed just as enthused as him to be there. Shane recognized a few of them, having seen them in other classes, but there was a particular guy that caught his attention, mostly because of the weird color of his eyes. He was dressed like a typical emo/scene kid, which made Shane realize that she was probably collecting the outcasts at the party. Or was trying very hard to make friends and make everyone feel included. Either way, Shane didn’t appreciate being in some sort of twisted version of the Breakfast Club, and was about to turn around and go home, until he saw that Isaiah Milton was part of the group, looking diminutive and terrified. 

Isaiah Milton was a 16 year old boy who was too smart for his own good. He lived in a single room down the hall from Shane and Christian, going to the university out of state. He was the little brother to everyone on the floor, and Shane was going to murder whoever thought that it was good to let a kid into the frat party. Isaiah was too young, and while book smart, could be taken advantage of. Too naive. It was laughable how relieved he looked when he saw Shane being pulled along by Patricia. Speaking of the devil, she looked too damn smug for his liking, and frustrated him to no end that he was practically trapped. Social expectations were tiring. 

“Okay, I think we have enough people now,” Patricia smiled, handing Shane a can of coca cola, unopened thankfully. He took it but didn’t open it, looking at the other people who looked equally as uncomfortable as him. All except the emo guy, who had the same smug expression on his face as Patricia. She started saying that they were all going to help her with a social experiment for her psychology class, and that it wouldn’t take too much time. Emo guy also happened to be her partner for the project, and his name was Alastor Jacobs. 

They also said that the experiment was based off the reactions of the motley crew recruited there. The mismatched college kids of various ages and faces looked at each other and all silently hoped that one of them would tell them to fuck off for all of them, but no one did. Shane was amused at the thought that there were actually people that were taking advantage of people trying to have a good time at a party to further their own academic agendas. It was a whole new kind of fucked up in his opinion. 

He made his way over to Isaiah, standing next to the little guy. Isaiah looked relieved that he knew someone there. If he was being honest with himself, Shane tuned out Patricia and Alastor’s half-assed explanations, choosing instead to make faces and joke around with Isaiah. He barely even noticed that they were all herded to the back of the house, and out the back door.

Alastor was leading them all to a part of the treeline where there was next to no light, saying that it wasn’t very far. Patricia was behind them all, strangely silent for the first time that night. They walked for a good ten minutes, many of them tripping over some tree roots. Shane began to realize that they were actually a good distance away from the party, and hazily had the thought that it was weird that they were all just following them without a second thought. As quickly as that thought came it left, and all ideas of stopping, turning around, and going home were dismissed. They travelled deeper and deeper into the woods. Alastor never once turned around to see if they were following, and Patricia quickened her pace to walk beside him. No, not beside him, but a couple of steps behind him. Like a puppy following its owner. No one was talking to each other anymore, they were all silent and looking forward.

No one was tripping over tree roots anymore. 

The trees opened up into a clearing, and Shane took a moment to appreciate the clear night sky, the moon bright and full and the stars twinkling. Shane’s body felt very heavy, and felt himself snap to attention, finally realizing that he was standing in a circle with other people, weird symbols carved on the ground in front of all of them. Isaiah was standing across from him, looking dazed. Everyone there seemed to be swaying with the breeze that came through between the trees.

Shane could say with all honesty that he could not remember what happened next, as he only remembers waking up the next morning, in Isaiah’s room, sprawled on the ground in front of his bed, and Isaiah waking up and freaking out. He got snippets of information from his fellow freshman, such as the fact that Patricia and Alastor were bat-shit  _ insane _ , and that they were not the only two to make it home. 

“Which other people left?” Shane said curiously, running a hand through his sleep mussed hair. Isaiah let out a few nervous chuckles and said a very quick “I can explain **-** ” when Shane first heard it. 

**_Hey there, fella. How ya feeling?_ **

Shane doesn’t remember much after that.

———————————

Shane did eventually figure out what happened, besides the obvious botched up demon summoning, which meant having to  _ communicate _ with the entity named Morax, one apparent demon who knew his way around plants and pretty rocks. Isaiah and Shane stuck together through the insanity that was college, and roomed together, convincing Christian that having his own room would be better for his sexcapades, and his string of girlfriends apparently agreed. 

Majoring in film wasn’t easy, and it made him want to rip out his hair more than. Not to mention that his freeloader, also bless’d with a large amount of information and  _ useful shit over all _ did nothing to help him, taking a seat and eating proverbial popcorn at his misery. 

He didn’t appreciate that shit at all.

Shane Alexander Madej did successfully graduate with a Bachelor’s degree in film production, and now all that was left was to somehow find a way to start paying off his crippling debt. He and Isaiah, who was like another little brother at this point, did keep in touch. People generally became closer when the one protecting the other gets a demon resident as a result. He did find a company where he could start producing videos, and the pay was good, although in true fresh-out-of-college fashion it wasn’t completely liveable. Let it not be said that Shane isn’t a fucking trooper though. Living in an absolute shithole of an apartment building was awful, but it did teach how to appreciate the little things in life. 

Like meals that weren’t instant ramen. 

Or not having to always eat take out. 

Or having hot water.

Having a shower that has good pressure. 

Not living with cockroaches or rats as roommates. 

It was absolutely fine.

**_No it isn’t, ya liar._ **

_ Do not. Stop talking.  _ Shane gave the roach that scurried by the stink eye, and brought his chinese takeout box a bit closer to himself.  _ We have a good thing going, you know, the one where you barely talk to me, not making me aware of your existence?  _

**_I’m hurt, darlin’. What did little ol’ me do to ya? Besides, ya know, unwillingly and unwittingly inhabiting your body without your permission. Let me remind ya it was without my permission as well._ ** The voice, Morax, said, a bit petulantly and not unlike a child who was scolded for wanting a cookie before dinner. Shane sighed, and leaned back into his couch, head bent back until he stared at the ceiling. The voice in his head was right, they were both quite unwilling in this scenario, consent not given, and like all the workshops and presentations that he attended in college, it had real big consequences. Shane brought more takeout close to his mouth, quickly checking none of the freeloaders in his apartment were on it, and began chewing thoughtfully. 

_ Morax? _

**_Yes darlin’?_ **

_ Why me? Why was I the one to get possessed by you, out of all the people there? Alastor and Patricia were real happy to see you, but they got torn to shreds by the vines that came out of the circle, and everyone else was just there. Yeah they passed out, but Isaiah was right in front of you, why wasn’t it him.  _ Shane frantically swallowed the food in his mouth.  _ Not that I wanted it to be him, better him than me, but just- why? _

He heard a very put upon sigh, which was still startling after all these years, (because, why would you ever get used to another voice inside your head besides your own?) and then paid close attention to what the demon had to say.

**_Because you pretty much made yourself a sacrifice for the young one- what’s his name again? Issac?_ **

_ Isaiah,  _ Shane supplied grumpily. 

**_Yeah, Isaiah. You saw him like another little brother, situated yourself as the protector in the face of danger, and took the fall for him. So to answer your question, it was supposed to be Isaiah. Alastor and Patricia used the wacky version of a summoning ritual, they wanted power, but due to the technicalities of the faulty translation of latin, it really granted power to be a protector, not a AS a protector. For this type of summoning, the ones who lay down the circles and bring the witnesses are the ones to exchange themselves to grant power to the weakest one there. That being said, the power exchange can be disrupted and circumvented if their protector, or one who delegates themself as a protector is there. You saw the runt as family and as such the power, moi, went to you._ **

Shane stayed silent for a good while after that, and Morax, sensing the gravity of the situation did not comment something stupid, like  _ cat got your tongue?  _ in an effort to lighten the situation. It wasn't that he was completely against the idea, it's just that it seemed extremely unlikely that out of all the people in the damn circle, he was the one to see a very young and scared kid. Did he regret it? No. But it was just a very inconvenient.

\------------------------------------

The apartment was a shithole. He thought he could do it, he thought he was strong enough, he almost managed to fool himself into sleeping at night, the skittering of insects across the floor could be easily ignored. 

And then the fucking cockroach fell off the roof onto his bed. Specifically, his face. Shane will tell anyone that he killed it straight off the bat, no mention whatsoever of the incredibly manly shriek he let out. Shriek? What shriek?

Luckily, his lease was almost up. One more month. 

**_Ya contract with that video company is almost up too._ ** Morax chirped.

Shane groaned, turning his head into the lumpy pillow that has been with him since high school. It was true, his freshly out of college job was great, but he needed to change. Maybe be like every other film major and go to Los Angeles to get his big break. Shane paused his sarcastic inner monologue, and really thought about it. There  _ were  _ more opportunities in L.A., and while he would most likely find a job just delivering coffee to begin with, it would probably be a better pay than what he was currently getting. Shane sat up in bed and leaned against the flimsy headboard. 

Moving from Illinois to California could be a fun little adventure.

**_Fuck yeah! Roadtrip!_ **

\------------------------------ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the college part of this chapter based off my university, because I'm a Californian. Officer, may i present to you, my creative license?


	2. Chapter 2

Not having to renew his lease for the apartment that could be the stage for the latest horror movie was great. Packing up his meager belongings was eye opening, and more than a little sad. His whole life was in a scarce 4 medium sized cardboard boxes, a suitcase, and a duffle bag. He did not fool himself into thinking he could just move and there’d magically be a place he could rent with a job already lined up for him, he was realistic. Sending his portfolio and resume and cover letters more times than he’s ever sent in his life, he was able to find a few jobs that would take him on for a trial period. Even better yet, he was able to find a small apartment that wouldn’t charge him half his soul. He doubted that it was going to be a shining example of what health inspections should consider ‘liveable’, but he was cautiously optimistic for this particular part. With his luck, the pictures he saw would fail to reflect the actual state of the apartment. 

It was a sunny Saturday morning when he went to his parents’ house, and when he told them that he planned to live in L.A., his words were met with smirks and gentle banter.

“Look at our kid, sweetheart. Off to be a big shot producer. Hey, Shane, do me a favor buddy. Remember us little people when you get to Hollywood,” his dad joked, hugging him and ruffling his hair. His smiled at him and when he hugged her, he heard her sniffle a bit. 

“Aw, no, don’t cry ma,” Shane said, hugging her a bit tighter. His mother broke away from the hug and brushed a few tears away. “I’m not crying because I’m sad, darling. I’m just so proud of you.” Shane smiled at her, and when he got to his brother, his brother pouted a bit, “What? No hug for me?”

Shane put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. 

\-------------------------------------------

After he went over to his parents’ home, spent some time with them and his brother, and then once the goodbyes and playful banter was over, Shane called Isaiah. They had kept in contact after college, and had even worked at the same coffee place at one point, but things like unwanted possession do tend to keep people together. It was like one of those save the marriage/relationship babies, but with friendships instead.

**_And thank the devil for that, I don’t think I would survive with my sanity intact if I were to be a passenger during a relationship of yours. I would die laughing._ ** Morax sniggered, and Shane scowled. They were on talking terms for the most part, him and his demon. If that didn’t make him sound like the most emo kid from the early 2000s, then nothing would. Morax was helpful, but he was still a pain in the ass. He dialed the well remembered number, but Isaiah did not pick up the phone.  _ Well, he does have his own life,  _ Shane thought, though he had an uneasy feeling.

It wasn’t like him.

\-------------------------------------------------

The actual drive from Illinois to California had Shane practically kissing the ground when he entered Los Angeles. Being in a car with only Morax in his head singing off kilter slightly demented sounding demon lullabies, or  _ whatever the fuck _ they were for almost 30 hours was an actual nightmare. Though, they  _ did _ discover a nifty new ability.

_ Morax, did you know how to drive?  _ Shane asked, his annoyance with 99 bottles of beer on the wall over and done with. Morax thoughtfully hummed and then replied with  **_Possibly? I can’t say that I never possessed a human for shits and giggles, but that’s between you and me._ **

_ How would that work?  _ Shane yawned, rolling down the window so the cold air could shock him into wakefulness. 

**_I could take over your body,_ ** Morax said slowly, sounding a bit unsure. Shane made a skeptical face and merged lanes to get off at the next exit, his bladder was killing him!

**_Sounds scary, I know, but i wouldn’t be snuffing you out you know, ya’d still be there. We would just be...trading places is all,_ ** Morax explained, sounding chipper with every word.

_ I might regret this, _ Shane sighed,  _ how does it work? _

**_I take ya conscious and trade it with mine, like a mind swap, and then i gain control of your body and ya take the backseat, could even take a nap and feel rested afterwards._ **

It sounded good. 

Too good.

But he really wanted to nap.

_ Okay, what’s the catch? _

**_No catch, you could force me outta the driver’s seat if you wanted to. I can’t hurt ya,_ ** Morax assured. Shane thought about it while he pulled into the gas station of the highway and got the keys to the bathroom. After he washed his hands and returned the keys, Shane made his choice.

_ Okay, we’ll do it. Just let me fill up the tank and buy us some snacks first. _

**_Can do, boss!_ **

**\-----------------------------**

When Shane next woke up, it was to soft classical music playing on the radio, the windows down, and his cellphone ringing.

**_Thought ya might want to be piloting while ya answered that,_ ** Morax explained, proverbially snuggling down in the back of his mind. Shane saw that they were parked on the side of the road, not highway, and prayed that the demon didn’t get them lost. He pressed the green icon without seeing the number.

_ “ _ Hello?”

_ “Shane?”  _

“Isaiah! Where have you been, man? Tried calling you a few times in the past few days,” Shane said turning the car on and pulling back onto the road proper. 

_ “About that, I might have done some spur of the moment stupidities, and well, I’m kinda stranded?” Isaiah nervously chuckled. _

Shane frowned thoughtfully at the gps, until Isaiah’s words registered.

“What?”

Long story short, Isaiah did the overly optimistic thing, and moved in with a boyfriend in L.A, which, in and of itself had Shane so confused.

“Since when do you have a boyfriend?”

_ “It’s been a few months.” _

“And the day y’all moved in together, the love evaporated?”

_ “Well, when you say it like that it sounds more pathetic,”  _ Isaiah said glumly. 

Morax was chuckling but giving off a sympathetic vibe from what Shane could tell.

“I’m moving to L.A for work, which is what I’ve been trying to tell you over the phone for the past week, so if you want, hang tight, and when I get there you can crash with me.”

\----------------------------------

Shane wasn’t expecting to end up with a roommate after college, but at least he was used to this roommate’s particular habits. Even if he caught him looking out the window wistfully many times while he sniffled. 

Love seemed like it sucked.

\---------------------------------- 

As he said goodbye to the last of his coworkers and peeled himself off the counter and bar stool, Shane pulled out his phone to check the time. The brightness of said cell phone just about burned his eyes out of their sockets, and he grimaced when he saw the time. 

1:40 a.m.

_ You’re driving. _

**_Heck yeah!_ **

_ But I swear to all that is good, if you nearly get us another ticket, I will find a way to expel you.  _

Walking away from the scrutinizing gaze of the bartender, the first thing Shane noticed, besides the cold air from outside the bar, were voices whispering. 

“Did you hear? Brent is stepping away from that series he and Ryan started.”

“Seriously? Well, that sucks. Guess the execs are gonna pull the plug on it soon, huh?”

“Unless they find another person to co-host.”

Shane took out the keys and waved farewell to the gossiping duo and let Morax take the wheel. 

**_Isn’t Ryan the little dude you hang out with during lunch time? Ya know, your little buddy that shared his skittles with you that one time._ **

Shane felt like he was a child again, with his mother asking who his friend was and if they wanted some snacks. Not an entirely terrible feeling.

_ Bergara? Yeah, and no making fun of me, those were some good skittles. _

**_I tend to block out what little workplace conversations you have, what’s his show about again?_ **

_ Disappearances and trying to prove that ghosts are real. Last I heard, he was pitching to go to an island in Mexico, Winchester Mystery House, and some other place in Kansas. _

**_The Sallie house?!_ **

_ Yeah I think so- _

**_Stop him. Or find a way for us to tag along, the demon in that house doesn’t fuck around._ **

_ You’re telling me- _

**_That ya buddy might be putting himself in real danger? Why yes, yes I am._ **

Well, it seemed like Ryan might have a volunteer for his show. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan was genuinely so relieved that Shane said yes; he honestly wasn’t expecting the guy who would raise a brow at him when he talked about ghosts to agree to co-host a show that was- for all intents and purposes- a ghost hunting show. He also got approved to go and film at three different locations for a video. It was all working out for him.

It was insane.

He understood Brent needing to step back, he had other stuff he needed to work on, other things he needed to advance his career, but it really left him floundering. Shane was a literal godsend. Even if he could be a real dick sometimes.

“I’m just sayin’, no real proof there _are_ any ghosts,”

“That’s why we’re doing this, to get proof!” 

Shane smirked and shrugged his shoulders, going off to his place on set. Ryan was honestly already regretting his choices up until this moment. Was his sanity worth it? 

“Today on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we cover multiple cases and visits, some of the most haunted, horrifying places in the world in an effort to answer some questions that I’ve always been curious about: Are ghosts and demons real, and if they are real, can they manipulate, harm, and perhaps even kill the living?”*

\-------------------------------------------------------

The doll island in Mexico is creepy as fuck. All the spiders were not fun to encounter, and Shane was pretty sure that more than a few were potentially venomous. Morax, for once, kept quiet and let Shane concentrate, only bugging him when they were travelling to locations and the cameras weren’t rolling. Ryan was really a funky little dude, and his rambling when it concerned ghosts was very amusing. 

**_The Winchester house was interestin’. I do know quite a few demons that are shit at directions and would probably die of starvation in there, if they didn’t hop back into the pit by themselves, of course,_ ** Morax revealed, giving Shane a bit of relief. That was actually a concern of his. When Shane thought about it, it _was_ a bit weird that he cared fuckall about ghosts when he himself was possessed/sharing a body with a demon. However, just because one aspect of the supernatural existed, it didn’t mean everything did. It wasn’t like he was going to encounter La Llorona on his way back to the hotel they were staying at for the night.

**_No, but ya might bump into the vanishing hitchhiker*,and if ya dumbass keeps talkin’ La Planchada* won’t be healing ya,_ **Morax drawled. Shane didn’t appreciate the tone of voice that indicated he was being scolded. 

_Well, why won’t this Planchada individual heal me?_

**_Because I’ll tell her that kids who run their mouths and get hurt should learn their lesson._ **

Fair enough.

\-----------------------

Getting to his room after the long trip back to the hotel, Shane closed the door and walked over to his bed, letting himself fall heavily. They would be leaving in two days, mostly because their flight was delayed, and that thankfully gave him enough time to go over strategies with Morax about they demon at the Sallie House. According to Morax, the demon took many different forms, or at least it did back in the day. It was at Sallie house because of a fucked up ritual that allowed the cult that performed it to invoke the power of the demon whenever they wanted. These good ol’ folk did the ritual in 1947, and apparently after all of the participants died, the demon was allowed to go off. 

Which, in theory would have been a done deal, case closed situation, but this demon decided it wanted to fuck with people, because demons were not good at compartmentalizing traumatizing events. Go figure.

So, humanity is the root of the problem, (which, nothing new) and ultimately, were the reason he was covered in mosquito bites and part of a ghost hunting show. _Moving has been a pain in the ass so far,_ Shane mused, lightly rubbing his arms, not wanting to actually scratch, lest he become a walking, talking, bleeding open wound. 

**_I don’t know ‘bout that one, been pretty interesting to me so far,_ **Morax snickered. Shane frowned and gave up, waving his arms up and down as if he were making a snowman, letting his mosquito bites rub against the edge of the bed, granting him so more itch relief. He was not a happy camper. 

_What’s the game plan? How do we prevent Ryan and the crew from getting killed?_

The silence that answered him was not at _all_ reassuring. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Demon in the Sallie house? A racist piece of shit. Morax hummed in disapproval, and Shane was sure that had he a corporal form, he’d be frowning heavily. The more he heard about the action plan to haunt people, Shane realized that it was his civic duty to annoy the shit out of the demon. Even if it was already intimidated to hell.

_How come you never told me you were some big hot shot in the land down under?_

**_If by the land down under you mean the pit, then it’s none of ya business darlin’._ **

Shane raised a brow. _Must I go off and do my research then? Or better yet, have Ryan do it? He seems to be able to find the most ...interesting ...pieces of knowledge._

Morax gave off the impression that he was pouting. **_Fine, I’ll tell ya later._ **

With one victory assured, it was time to annoy a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait, but it now here (even if it's hella short orz). Also, I had the time of my life when researching other entities that exist in Mexico, because, despite being Mexican myself, my parents never put a lot of faith into anything requiring faith. So, here is the wiki link, (I know, probably not the most reliable, but officer, here's the creative license)
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghosts_in_Mexican_culture#La_Planchada
> 
> Also, part of the reason that I took so long was the fact that there is an actual court case when it comes to ghost, and I kept losing my shit over it. (Ask my roommates, they can confirm).
> 
> Court case name? Booty vs. Barnaby.
> 
> May y'all have a good time with that.
> 
> P.S: Ryan's dialogue for the intro to the episode is exactly what he said in the Horrifying Cases of Ghosts Demons video.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the college part of this chapter based off my university, because I'm a Californian. Officer, may i present to you, my creative license?


End file.
